The advent of inexpensive small electric motors has brought forth a great variety of interesting and exciting toys which are electrically powered. Such toys exhibit a variety of shapes and configurations typically including miniature cars, trucks, trains, airplanes and the like. Two basic types of power propulsion apparatus are provided to cooperate with a small electric motor within the vehicle drive system. In the first type, one or more battery power sources are supported within the powered toy and provide energy for a period of time to operate the electric motor. In others, an external power source is provided and some means such as a track rail and conductive brush mechanism are employed to couple the external power source to the internal motor of the powered toy.
An interesting variation of the powered toys are found in various apparatus for remotely controlling the powered toys. The expense and complexity of such remotely controlled powered toys ranges from the relatively high technology complex radio control systems to infrared coupled systems to the least expensive and least complex which respond to sound energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,441 issued to Sato sets forth a SONIC RESPONSIVE TOY VEHICLE STEERING SYSTEM in which a toy vehicle chassis supports a battery powered electric propulsion system and an electrically powered steering system operative upon the front wheel. A handheld sound wave generating unit remote from the vehicle cooperates with a sonic transducer within the vehicle for translating sound waves generated by the handheld unit to electrical signals for controlling the steering mechanism of the vehicle. The sound system is capable of distinguishing between a variety of sound signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,542 issued to Mitamura sets forth a SONIC RESPONSIVE TOY VEHICLE STEERING SYSTEM in which a toy vehicle includes a chassis, a propulsion and guidance wheel mounted on the chassis to propel the vehicle along a surface and provide steering of the vehicle. A sound wave responsive control system is operative within the vehicle and responds to sounds produced by a remote handheld unit for operating the vehicle propulsion and steering system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,866 issued to Johnson sets forth a SOUND ACTUATED TOY which resembles a truck or similar vehicle having a front wheel assembly capable of three hundred and sixty degree rotation in one direction only. A motor drive system is coupled to the front wheel assembly to affect steering of the toy vehicle. A control mechanism is connected to the drive system and includes a sound switch for response to an externally produced sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,724 issued to McCaslin sets forth a MOTORIZED TOY VEHICLE HAVING IMPROVED CONTROL MEANS in which a toy vehicle includes a chassis and body assembly. A battery powered electric motor drive is coupled to the vehicle rear wheels to propel the vehicle. A second electric motor is coupled to a vehicle steering mechanism which in turn is coupled to a fifth steering wheel extending downwardly from the chassis underside. A control circuit and microphone cooperate to transform externally produced sound commands to appropriate electrical signals to orient the steering wheel through activation of its motor control to affect sound responsive vehicle steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,460 issued to Wolff, et al. sets forth a REVERSIBLE DC MOTOR WITH AXIALLY SHIFTABLE ROTOR in which a remote control system includes a DC motor having an output control transistor to supply motor power. The motor armature is arranged to moved axially by magnetic action when energized to center the armature in the energizing field and reduce the amount of power required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,581 issued to Wolf sets forth a SOUND CONTROLLED VEHICLE in which a toy vehicle includes a electric motor propulsion system for moving the vehicle. A turning mechanism within the vehicle responds to remote sound or radio frequency transmissions to perform the turning function. The turning system utilizes a linkage system as well as a motor driven disk having an electrically conductive pattern thereon for providing vehicle control. Electric means within the control system cooperate with the conductive pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,441 issued to Denner sets forth a SYSTEM FOR THE REMOTE CONTROL OF TOYS in which a toy vehicle includes an electrically powered drive mechanism together with a pair of steerable front wheels. The steerable front wheels are coupled to an eccentric pin on a rotatable steering disk by an elongated slotted member. The rotation of the steering disk produces angular change of the steering wheels as it rotates and an electrically driven escapement mechanism is coupled to the steering disk and operates under electric control for incrementally turning the steering disk in either direction.
While the foregoing described prior art representative devices have generally provided amusing and entertaining toy vehicle systems, their control systems are generally complex and expensive to manufacture. In addition, the operation of the prior art remote controlled systems are usually difficult for operation by younger children. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting and exciting remote controlled toys. There remains a particular need for such exciting remote controlled toys which may be easily operated by younger children.